The Lost Son
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if Padame was able to keep Anakin from going to the dark side but the Palpatine kidnaps Luke?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin races out the door but he's to late. His son is gone. Taken by a Sith. His only son Luke, now gone. He colapses to the ground in agony. Its all my fault, he tells himself, he's my son and I couldnt keep him safe. He should have felt the Sith prescence the instint the Sith entered Anakins home. But he hadn't and now his son was kidnapped. What would he tell Padamé? How do you tell your wife that your son is gone?  
But he doesn't have long to contemplate it because Pademé walks out the door.  
"Ani, whats wrong?" She asks kneeling in fornt of him.  
Anakin chokes on a sob. "Luke... He's been...taken by a Sith." Padamé puts her hand over her mouth and peers out into the darkness where the monster had taken her son. Now both Skywalkers are choking on tears, both of them trying to contain their greif for the other. For their daughter that still lays sleeping inside. The child they didn't loose.  
Anakin guilds his wife inside and back to their bed. But he starts to get dressed in his Jedi clothes.  
"Where are you going, Ani?" She asks.  
"I'm going to see Obi Wan. Maybe he can help me find Luke. Because he is out there and I will stop at nothing to bring my son home."  
He walks out of his home determined to find Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="f22b0b2501a2fc3f4dbfe01159f51701"A frantic Jedi raced down the hallway towards Anakin Skywalkers office. He stops at the third door on the right and asks to see /"Sorry, Master Anakin has requested no visitors at this time." The droid /"You will let me in," the Jedi replys, putting his hand out in front of him and munipulating the droid. It works and soon the Jedi is standing in front of Anakin who is to busy typing away at the computer to notice him standing /"Anakin," a startled Jedi looks up from his /"What is it Obi-wan?" He hesatates to answer and Anakin stands up sensing something /"Follow me. There is something you must see." The older Jedi waists no time and quickly leaves the office with a startled Anakin following respectfuly behind. As they turn into a room Anakin spots a young boy behind the plexi glass that is a one sided mirror. The other side is for questioning /Anakin quickly moves to the glass and stares intently at the boy who can't see /"He was brought in today as a runaway. He had on him a lightsaber. A red lightsaber," Obi-wan states looking at his former apprentice. "Will not tell us where he came from except the fact that he is from Tatooine." Anakin looks up at Obi-wan after a few long /"Where will he stay? He might be carring a red lightsaber but it doesn't make him a criminal. He can't stay in jail." The older Jedi nods his head. br /"I was already thinking on that. You will take him to the Jedi concile as to the regards of where he will stay, I'm assuming he will stay with you and Padamé. But you need to call Padamé first, and you need to go talk to him." Anakin grabs his holo out of his pocket and goes towards the door but stops just before walking through. "What are you waiting for?" Anakin shakes his head and drops into the chair next to /"How do I tell her our lost son is back?"br /*Star Wars*br /Luke didn't know why he was in prison, only that they found out he was a runaway and brought him here. He knew that runaways didn't go to questioning, he was a Sith apprentice so that might be a factor in it. But he really wasn't a true Sith apprentice, at least not yet. He just carries around the lightsaber for protection and for training. And now look at where he is now. A prison! How perfict. br /Then the Jedi walked in and things took another turn for horrible. As if if things weren't bad enough already now a Jedi is involved. Probibly to question him on his father, the /The Jedi took the seat on the other side of the table right across from Luke. br /"Hello Luke. My name is Anakin Skywalker," The Jedi looks shook up but happy. "I need you to answer my questions. Who are your parents." br /Luke looks up at Anakin for just a moment through his long /"Well my dad and I live on Tatooine. My real parents abandoned me when I was little." Skywalker visably tenses and bites his lower lip. A sure sign of nerves that Luke immediatly takes note of. Jedi aren't supposed to have any weaknesses but this one odviously does. br /"What does your dad do?" But Luke had clammed back up and wouldn't talk. "Ok lets go. We need to see the Jedi Councile." Lukes head shot up as his face showed confussion and /"Why are we going to see the Jedi Council?" Anakin smiled inwardly but tried to hide his excitement. He wanted his son home and he was sure the Jedi Councile would alow Luke to stay with him and Padamé. br /Luke and Anakin exsit the room pass many people who bow slightly to Anakin as they pass. Anakin stays slightly ahead of the boy as Luke struggles to keep up with the seasoned Jedi. br /As they come upon a large room Anakin moves to let Luke go in /"Ah, look who is here. Master Anakin and young Luke. Good to see you've decided to show up Anakin." Master Windu gives a slight snort in /"I know I've missed a couple of meetings," Anakin starts and someone gives a small chuckle, as everyone knew that since Lukes disappearence he had been to few meetings. He only went to meetings when he was summund. "But I'm here now. And there is a matter we need to discuss."br /"Ah yes, young Lukes fate, decide we must." Yoda says looking directly at the young boy. Luke shivers. Too many Jedi are looking at him, wanting to decide his fate for him. It's his worst nightmare come true. "Luke, go outside, you will. Talk to Master Anakin, we must." /p  
p data-p-id="97dcfc45cf73f88cdcf7d7d53162ac40"SO I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER ISNT THAT WELL WRITTEN BUT I HAVE A HARD TIME WRITTING IN THIRD PERSON SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a rewriting of the second chapter because there were a lot of errors in it.**

A frantic Jedi raced down the hallway towards Anakin Skywalker's office. He stops at the third door on the right and asks to see him.

"Sorry, Master Anakin has requested no visitors at this time." The droid says.

"You will let me in," the Jedi replys, putting his hand out in front of him and manipulating the droid. It works and soon the Jedi is standing in front of Anakin who is too busy typing away at the computer to notice him standing there. "Anakin," a startled Jedi looks up from his work.

"What is it Obi-wan?" He hesitates to answer and Anakin stands up sensing something wrong.

"Follow me. There is something you must see." The older Jedi waists no time and quickly leaves the office with a startled Anakin following respectfully behind. As they turn into a room Anakin spots a young boy behind the plexiglass that is a one sided mirror. The other side is for questioning criminals. Anakin quickly moves to the glass and stares intently at the boy who can't see him.

"He was brought in today as a runaway. He had on him a lightsaber. A red lightsaber," Obi-wan states looking at his former apprentice. "He won't tell us where he came from except the fact that he is from Tatooine." Anakin looks up at Obi-wan after a few long moments "Where will he stay? He might be carrying a red lightsaber but it doesn't make him a criminal. He can't stay in jail."

The older Jedi nods his head. "I was already thinking on that. You will take him to the Jedi council as to the regards of where he will stay, I'm assuming he will stay with you and Padamé. But you need to call Padamé first, and you need to go talk to him."

Anakin grabs his holo out of his pocket and goes towards the door but stops just before walking through. "What are you waiting for?" Anakin shakes his head and drops into the chair next to his master. "How do I tell her our lost son is back?"

*Star Wars*

Luke didn't know why he was in prison, only that they found out he was a runaway and brought him here. He knew that runaways didn't go to questioning, he was a Sith apprentice so that might be a factor in it. But he really wasn't a true Sith apprentice, at least not yet. He just carries around the lightsaber for protection and for training. And now look at where he is now. A prison! How perfect.

Then the Jedi walked in and things took another turn for horrible. As if if things weren't bad enough already now a Jedi is involved. Probably to question him on his father, the Jedi takes the seat on the other side of the table right across from Luke.

"Hello Luke. My name is Anakin Skywalker," The Jedi looks shook up but happy. "I need you to answer my questions. Who are your parents." Luke looks up at Anakin for just a moment through his long eyelashes. He trusts this man and he doesn't know why. Which scares him.

"Well my dad and I live on Tatooine. My real parents abandoned me when I was little." Skywalker visibly tenses and bites his lower lip. A sure sign of nerves that Luke immediately takes note of. Jedi aren't supposed to have any weaknesses but this one obviously does. "What does your dad do?" But Luke had clammed back up and wouldn't talk.

"Ok let's go. We need to see the Jedi Council." Luke's head shot up as his face showed confusion and fear.

"Why are we going to see the Jedi Council?" Anakin smiled inwardly but tried to hide his excitement. He wanted his son home and he was sure the Jedi Council would allow Luke to stay with him and Padamé.

Luke and Anakin exit the room pass many people who bow slightly to Anakin as they pass. Anakin stays slightly ahead of the boy as Luke struggles to keep up with the seasoned Jedi.

As they come upon a large room Anakin moves to let Luke go in first.

"Ah, look who is here. Master Anakin and young Luke. Good to see you've decided to show up Anakin." Master Windu gives a slight snort.

"I know I've missed a couple of meetings," Anakin starts and someone gives a small chuckle, as everyone knows that since Luke's disappearance he had been to few meetings. He only went to meetings when he was summoned. "But I'm here now. And there is a matter we need to discuss."

"Ah yes, young Luke's fate, decide we must." Yoda says looking directly at the young boy. Luke shivers. Too many Jedi are looking at him, wanting to decide his fate for him. It's his worst nightmare come true. "Luke, go outside, you will. Talk to Master Anakin, we must."

SO I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER ISN'T THAT WELL WRITTEN BUT I HAVE A HARD TIME WRITING IN THIRD PERSON SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.


End file.
